At The Brink Of Life And Death
by HeichousWaifu
Summary: When Lucy and the gang go on a mission, they encounter a tough situation. Lucy is the only victim he wants, and he will claim his prize. She then meets a boy. Attracted and charmed into friendship, Lucy starts to question herself. Does she love Natsu, or is she in love with this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little dragon slayers! This is something that just popped into my head, awhile ago and so I was like "Psh, what the hell." So I decided to write it, obviously. Please R&amp;R and recommend this to your friends! Please leave a review, it'll make things so much easier for me. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. No need to sue assholes!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV.**

_The pain. It was so dull. Throbbing like a punch to the face. The blood was a steady stream, intensifying the tears I felt earlier._

_I could not move. My body was frozen. Like a block of ice, like I was dead._

_The wound... it hurt more than I thought it would. But it was worth it. Poor Wendy would be dead by now if I hadn't taken the hit. Where did they all go? Did they leave me behind? Did they forget about me? No. My friends would never do that! My body suddenly went numb, no, I really could not feel anything. I just lay there, awaiting death._

_I hear screaming in the distance. I can't crane my neck to look, or open my eyes, I just I just lie here and listened._

_"LUCYYY!"_

_Who is that? It sounds like-_

_"LUCCYYY! Where are you?!" Natsu screams._

_I hear footsteps running in my direction. I'm so relieved, I could cry... again. Sadly, this would be my last time seeing my friends, I knew it. As the pain shot through my body I screamed. The knife probably had poison on it. Great. Wow, im about to die and I'm making sarcastic comments. Yep._

_"No. No! NO! Lucy are you okay?! Answer me, please,are you gonna be alright?!" He pressured, scared, that I might die._

_I mustered up the strength to talk to him. Just one last time._

_"Na...Stu." Natsu looked at me with tears in his eyes. He's crying? He never cries. Only that time when he was fighting Gildarts- oh, he's afraid, maybe if I ask him to get Wendy, I'll live. No, that's selfish, she almost died as well, I don't want her to feel like this is her fault. I will just tell Natsu the one thing I never told him._

_I took a shaky breath and spoke,"Natsu I'm so sorry," Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him."I didn't mean for this t..to happen, I w..was saving Wendy." Natsu smiled through his tears,"I know, you're so brave, should I call Wendy?" He said wiping away my tears. I looked up at him."No, I don't want it to feel like it's her fault." I started to cough violently, and coughed up blood."Lucy stay still, I'm gonna find Wendy." Natsu said putting me down._

_Oh hell no._

_"Natsu wait" he turned to look at me."I..I.." I started to lose conscious."You what?"_

_"I...Lo..." Then my head fell to the side. The last thing I remember was Natsu screaming for Wendy, and Natsu's warm tears on my face._

* * *

I felt... Warm. I was really... Sore. I couldn't move my body, all the cuts and bruises hurt really bad. My knife wound hurt the worse. I tried to move but when I did, all of my cuts reopened and blood poured out. I groaned from the pain.

I heard the door creak open to the hospital room I was in. I craned my neck to look at who it was. Natsu.

Natsu ran over to me and hugged me tight, like he would lose me.

"N..Natsu?" Natsu looked at me and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you would die." He said softly as his voice cracked. I looked into his eyes. I smile the best I could."But I'm here now aren't I?" His face suddenly turned serious, despite the tears running down his face."The man who hurt you I-" Natsu's fist clenched and he started to grind his teeth with a murderous expression on his face. He relaxed and looked at me again."I almost killed him, Erza and the others had to restrain me from... hurting him further, but I didn't care, he hurt you, I wanted him dead." I started to smile but it quickly turned into a cringe. My cuts still were opened and blood was everywhere. Natsu quickly wiped his eyes and hurriedly got bandages for me."What happened after I lost consciousness?" I said as Natsu started treating my wounds."After I was freaking out or before?" I chuckled."Both." I said simply. Natsu sighed and started the story.

* * *

**_Natsu's POV._**

_Lucy's head suddenly fell to her side. What was she going to say? No matter, I need Wendy, and quickly._

_"WENDDYY!" I screamed as loud as I could. I kissed Lucy's head."Don't worry, I'll be back in a second." I started to run as fast as I could. I suddenly spotted Wendy and the others, they were all happy to see me but I was panicking."Where is Lucy?" Erza asked. The look on my face said it all. I led them to lucy, who was still bleeding and her clothes were filthy. But I didn't care, she still looked beautiful to me."Wendy please heal her!" I pleaded, as I lowered my head and started yo cry softly. Everyone was shocked at my actions, but Wendy nodded her head and got to work._

_After some effort we carried Lucy all the way back. I didn't care if my arms were burning with fatigue, all I cared about was Lucy's health._

_After some time we finally reached the guild, I ran to Mirajane and looked at her pleadenly. She got the message and took her to the infirmary, and called some doctors. I couldn't eat or sleep, I just sat by her bed the whole time. Erza kept telling me to get rest or eat but I refused. After about three days Erza literally dragged me to the kitchen and refrained me from moving until I ate and drank. _

* * *

**Lucy's POV.**

"That was pretty much what happened. I really thought I lost you Lucy, and I think that was a new record for crying." Natsu said, seriously.

I looked at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything." I said gratefully.

Natsu smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?

"If someone asked you to be their boyfriend what would you say?"

Unexpected question. I looked at him in the eyes."Depends on who it is." Natsu started to lean in closer to my face."Can I tell you something, Lucy?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded softly. He leaned in closer to me."I'm in love with you, Lucy." My eyes widened. "I'm in love with you too, Natsu." I said honestly.

Natsu's lips captured mine in a sweet loving kiss, pouring his feelings into the kiss. I started to kiss back. He tasted like campfire and summer. Natsu, then pulled away a few centimeters away from my lips."Do you mean it?" He asked with love and adoration in his eyes. I nodded."Yes, I love you so much." Natsu put his arms around me and snuggled his face in my neck. "Good." He said simply. I put my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder."Does this mean-" "Yes." He interrupted. I smiled and pulled him closer.

Everything was starting to get better. I finally recovered, and we all are back to normal. And guess what! Natsu is my boyfriend! Everyone said it took long enough. I guess they supported us long before. I'm very happy, the whole guild threw a party, and the whole time Natsu was either fighting, eating or talking to me. I thought this would change our friendship, but we will always be the same. We may have done bumps in the road, but nothing could tear us apart.

**THE END.**

**Wasn't that so cute?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and keep an eye out for more stories, thanks my little dragon slayers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beach vacation.**

**Hey my little dragon slayers! Sorry for not updating and adding new stories in awhile, I've been very busy and can only post when I get the time, plus, I've had been having a HUGE writers block, but I've finally overcome it and is back in writing *Poses*! Anyway, on with the story! Don't forget to R&amp;R and recommend this to your friends! And also, thank you for my review(s), I really appreciate it! Arigatō!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every time? Ugh, no, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through my window, and awoke me from my slumber. I groan as I cover my eyes with my arm. I start to get out of bed, but a strong, muscular arm stops me from doing so. I look over to my right and I see Natsu's rosy hair sticking out of the sheets. I chuckle as I move my hand to stroke his hair. I sigh in content.

Natsu starts to stir and I quickly draw my hand away from his hair.

I place my head on his chest and pretend to be asleep. Natsu groans as he turns on his side nearly crushing me.

"Agh! NATSU!" I yell, suffocated.

Natsu rubs his eyes and looks down. His eyes widen as he gets off of me."Oh,sorry Luce!" Natsu exclaims as he hugs me. I pat his back awkwardly."Yeah, it's okay." Natsu lifts his face to look into mine as he smiles sweetly."Good." He said as he kisses my cheek. I blush. Then I suddenly hear a growling noise. Natsu smiles, embarrassed. I laugh as I get off the bed."Okay, Natsu, I will make you breakfast." I say to him. Natsu's face lights up as he rushes out of the room into the kitchen. I chuckle and follow.

* * *

After we are breakfast we headed towards the guild, hand in hand. I'm walking on the edge again, with Natsu by my side.'_wait for it'._"Be careful, miss Lucy!" I roll my eyes as I say:"I know." Then they continue on their merrily way. After a couple of minutes we finally reach the guild. As Natsu walks in I ask:"Hey Natsu, what kind of job should we get?" Natsu turns to me."Hmm, how about this one?" He asks holding up a job request. I look at it and nod. Natsu smiles his cute smile and walks over to MiraJane to confirm our job.

"Happy!" Natsu calls as we head out of the guild."Aye sir!" Happy says as he comes flying in."Ready to go on a job?" Natsu asks excitedly."Aye!" I smile. Natsu is really cute with that smile on his face. Even if he is cute, when we are in battle,Natsu becomes serious... Well, most of the time. He also is really protective, not that I don't mind, but sometimes I wish he would be less protective, I'm not _that_ weak. I know, he doesn't think I'm weak, but it does make me feel weak. But then again, it makes me feel happy and warm inside, knowing that he cares. Even though he sometimes acts childish, I know he can be mature when he wants to be.

"Come on, Lucy, we need to get a move on, those ancient scrolls aren't gonna find themselves!" I snap out of my thoughts."Okay, Natsu, I'm coming!" I yell as I run towards him.

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" Natsu asks as we step onto the island."Yep." I say, walking forwards. I now hold a map and a compass."it's like treasure hunting" as Natsu calls it. I smile and walk onwards. As we walk through the island forest, Natsu and I are looking for suspicious things, not that there is anything, but Natsu _insists. _After a long time, I'm exhausted."Come on, Luce! Don't get tired yet, we haven't reached the spot for the chest of gold!" Natsu exclaims while tugging on my arm. I groan as I sit down on the sandy ground and take my flip flops off. I have a bunch of cuts on my feet. Great.

"Maybe you should've wore _real_ shoes." I glare at Natsu.

"And this is coming from a guy who wears sandals everyday, even if it's freezing outside." I say as I put my flip flops back on. Natsu sits next to me."Sorry." He mumbles. I smile."It's okay."

We both get up and start walking again, this time, hand in hand.

* * *

"Is it over here?"

I look over over to where Natsu is pointing. I shake my head."Nope, it's somewhere over here." I say as I point to the area. Natsu nods and walks over to where I am. I am concentrating really hard on the compass, I don't notice Natsu wrap his warm, muscular arms around my waist. When Natsu lays his chin on my shoulder , I instantly blush, even though nobody's around."What are you doing?" I ask. Natsu pulls me closer."Snuggling with my girlfriend." Natsu replies.

I blush when he calls me his girlfriend."Natsu, we need to keep looking, it's almost sundown." Natsu just smiles."Why not take a break?" He asks, his warm breath tickling my skin. Natsu turns me around to face him and I blush. Natsu chuckles."Do you still want to look?" Natsu asks, huskily."Yes." Natsu's face gets closer to mine.

"Do you still want to look, now?"

"Yes..No..No?"

Natsu licks his lips."What was that?" I swallow and look into his eyes."No." Natsu smirks and leans down, his lips almost touching mine. I lean closer to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Natsu growls into the kiss and deepens it. Natsu's tongue traces my lips, asking for entrance. I comply and open my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I moan quietly. Natsu starts kissing my neck."Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Natsu, we should stop."

"Why?"

"Before we go any further."

Natsu looked up at me with a evil smile. "No."

I moan into his mouth as his lips capture mine.

_Rustle, shake._

I gasp and Natsu let's go of me."What was that?" I ask. Natsu looks In the direction of the noise."I don't know, but if it's somebody coming for the chest, I'm going to roast them!" I see the look of determination in his eyes. I get my whip out as Natsu ignites his hands."Show yourself coward!" Natsu yells.

"My, my, rude aren't we?"

A fat old man comes out from behind the bushes. He is wearing a tight suit and his hair is .

"Uh...who are you?" Natsu says, not taking his guard down even though this guy clearly can't fight.

The man twirls towards us, his fat jiggling. I pale. Natsu steps closer to the man and hits him on the head. He passes out. Pathetic. **( pushes the "That was easy" button). **"Wow, what a threat." I say sarcastically."He ruined our moment for nothing." Natsu pouted.I chuckle."It's okay, come on, let's go find the chest." Natsu looks at me with a smile on his face."Okay!"

* * *

It took us some time but we finally found it."Well,here it is." Natsu says as he wiped dirt from the top."Yeah,we better get going, it's midnight already." We walk towards where the boat is. Natsu and I haul the chest into the boat. Natsu claps his hands."There we go!"

_Rustle,rustle._

Natsu ignites his hands, again. I just stand there trying not to laugh. Once again, the fat, old man wobbles out of the bushes.

"You fucking gotta be kidding me." Natsu says as he unlights his hands. Natsu walks over to the man and knocks the lights out of him."Let's go." We get in the boat then all of a sudden, a whole army of fat guys come out from the bushes. I pale. .GROSS.

"You hurt our leader, it's your turn, now!" The fat guys sat, simultaneously.

"Let's go now, Lucy!" I look at Natsu."Agreed!" We run to the boat laughing about how gross they are. I paddle away until the fat guys are nowhere to be seen. I look at Natsu who is on the floor, face green. Poor Natsu. I pick him up and put him in my lap. I stroke his hair with one hand and the other, I paddle away to home.

* * *

We get back home at five thirty in the Morning. I'm in Natsu's arms as he carries me home."Natsu, you know you don't have to carry me, you're tired as well." Natsu just shrugs and walks towards my apartment. I sigh and rest my head on his chest. We finally get to the door and Natsu sets me down. I get my key out and walk towards my follows and I close my door."I'm going to bed now. See you tonight." Natsu chuckles and follows me into my bedroom. I put my pajamas on and get into bed, waiting for Natsu to take his shoes and shirt off. Natsu gets into bed next to me and I snuggle up against him. Then, I fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go on vacation, we deserve it."

"Yeah, we should!" Natsu says as he stretches in his chair. I smile."Good, we should go home to pack!" Me and Natsu get up and head towards the guild front doors.

* * *

**On the train.**

"Ugh."

I stroke Natsu's hair as I read a magazine...or at least I try to.

"Wendy, Erza, Gray, why are you here? This was supposed to be Natsu's and I vacation!" Gray smirked."We just didn't want you and Natsu to get romantic with each other." I blush as I look at the magazine in my hands.

"Were sorry Lucy, we all though we deserved a vacation, so we came along. We will try to let you and Matsu get peace." I smile."Thanks Erza."

Happy and Carla start chatting to one another so loud, I cannot concentrate. Ugh. I thought I should just take a nap. Yes, perfect. I lean my head back and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Lucy wake up, we have arrived!" Erza says excitedly, shaking me. I groan as I get up and wipe my eyes. We grab our bags and leave the train."Where's Natsu?" I ask Erza." He and the others are up ahead. They are going to sing us in and get our rooms."

"Oh."

We head towards our hotel as we near close to the others. Natsu greets me with a smile and a kiss. We walk hand in hand towards our room."Alright everybody listen up! Natsu and Lucy are sharing a room for various reasons." Erza says and winks at me. I blush."Gray you room is there, mind is across from yours. Happy and Carla will be staying in Gray's room. Any questions? No? Okay, time to have fun!" Erza exclaims as she requips into a red bikini.

Me and Natsu retreat into our room to change. I walk into the bathroom and change into a light blue bikini. As I walk out of the bathroom, Natsu's eyes bulge when he sees me."Wow, you look, beautiful!" Natsu exclaims. I blush and thank him. We walk towards the beach to see Erza swimming and..Gray naked. I start to set up an umbrella and a blanket. I sit down and watch Natsu fight Gray. I start reading a magazine, then I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up and see Natsu hovering over me, soaked.

"Want to come in the water with me?" He says so cute, I can't resist.

"Sure! Lets go, last one in is a rotten egg!" I yell as I start running towards the ocean.

"Hey, what does a rotten egg have to do with anything?!" I laugh and dive into the ocean. I come up laughing with joy. Natsu is next to me and starts splashing me. I laugh and splash him back. Soon, we both are soaking wet.

"Attention! Gray and I are having a volley ball competition, would you guys like to join?" Erza practically screams. I look at Natsu, who has a giant smile on his face."I'm all fired up, c'mon Lucy, let's go!" I laugh as Natsu grabs my hand and run towards the volley ball net.

"I'll take the first serve." Erza informs. She throws the ball up hits it with extreme power. Natsu dives after it just in time and hits the ball towards Gray. Gray hits the ball and it's flying towards me. I hit it will all of my strength and it goes flying. Nobody catches it. Natsu and the others stare at me with their jaws on the ground. I laugh nervously."Heheh, uh guys?" "Wow, Lucy that was, amazing!" Natsu exclaims. Natsu starts jumping around me, soon, the others join in."Really? You think so?" Everybody stops and looks at me."Yes, Lucy, you have a real gift." I smile and exclaim:"I'm all fired up now!" Everybody laughs and Naysu puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Y'know, Lucy."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"You're really cute when you say my line."

I smile and blush. Natsu chuckles. We all start to head to the hotel after a picnic on the beach and relaxing. When we get into our room, I head straight for the shower. Natsu follows. I get into the shower and sigh. Today sure was a fun day. suddenly, I feel warm hands on my hips. I jump, startled.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?!" Natsu says.

"It's okay. What are you doing?" I say as I feel Natsu's hands wash my hair with shampoo."Just helping my girlfriend. Why? I can get out if you want your privacy." I smile."No, stay in here, I like it." Natsu smiles and I turn back around for him to wash my hair. When he's done, I rinse my hair. Natsu stares at my body and drool. I smirk."Like what you see?" Natsu blushes and moves his eyes to the side. I laugh."I don't care if you look at me, I've been looking at you this whole time." I realize what I say and I blush. Now it was Natsu's turn to smirk."You like what you see?" I giggle and go behind Natsu. I start to wash his hair with shampoo. When I'm done, Natsu rinses his hair, this time, we were both staring at each other.

After our shower, we get pajamas on. Natsu puts on pants while I put on a light blue shirt and pants. We both get into bed and I snuggle closer to Natsu."Goodnight, Natsu, I love you." Natsu pulls me closer."Goodnight, Lucy, I love you, too. And with that, we both a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: There you go! I hope you liked it! Tell what you think in a review. Please R&amp;R and recommend this to your friends! If you have any question just PM me. See you next time my little dragon slayers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO WHALECUM BACK MY BITCHES! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been focusing on my other stories on Wattpad. **

**ONWARDS PEASANTS**

**Lucy's POV**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The sounds I only hear are my soft breathing and the small splashes of water dripping from the rock ceiling into the cold stone floor.

I don't feel anymore. My life void of emotion. I've lost the will to live months ago.

Why talk when no one is around to listen? I'm already going crazy, I'm sure of it.

My cold , numb body barely moves. Do I need to? For what reason? I'm slowly dying anyways.

What's left to hope for? Someone to save me? I scoff. Yeah, I'm positive everyone gave up a year ago.

My dull, hollow eyes involuntarily fill with tears. Why am I crying? It's been a year since so dissapeared. Why would they come looking for me now? It's pointless, really.

I know they don't care. Friends come and go. They were just kind to me probably out of pity. I'm a weak, waste of space. How could anyone love me, let alone like me?

_Natsu..._

His name rang through my head continuously. Did he still care? Was he still trying to find me? I doubt it. But even if they were looking for me, they would never find me. I'm somewhere underground I suspect.

'Why me?' Is the question I always ask myself. Why did I have to be so weak? If I was strong I could've saved myself. He just had to pick me, didn't he? Why me out of all these people?

I clench my fists in anger. If I didn't fall for his charm I wouldn't be in this situation right now! I slightly relax. I just want to leave.

To go home.

I don't know how long I lay here. I can't tell if it's day or night, what time it is it anything. It's not like I care anymore. I soon adjusted to the darkness, that oh so surrounds me.

I lay here, awaiting death, although it usually never comes. He wants me to die a slow, painful death. Bastard. I still don't believe it's been a year since I came here. I sigh sorrowfully.

But why am I still living?! This guilt and sadness is eating me up from the inside out. The deep gnawing feeling never leaves. From hunger or sadness I'm not sure anymore.

I don't get many meals, either. Why should I? I don't deserve it. I would only just throw them up anyway, my body can't take in anything.

The pain is worse than anything else. It varies from pain worse than anyone can imagine, or simple pain. Either way, I despise it. _I despise it._

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, I close my eyes. Why be awake when there's nothing to do?

I fall into darkness a few moments later.

Upon waking up I survey my surroundings. The scene is different. He moves me into a new place everyday. Probably so no one will ever find me. Tears fill my eyes. _No one will ever find me._

I can't control the sobs as they slip through my dry lips. All of the sadness, anger and pain I've had built up until I was able to release it. The release isn't enough, I don't anything will ever be enough.

I'll forever be scarred. Nothing will ever fix me. My broken, lifeless self.

I finally stop my sobbing. I just sit here and contemplate this whole year. It's been hell to put it lightly.

I hate this place. I hate _him. _I hate my life. I just want to _die._ Why can't I? He won't let me.

He is the cruelest person I've ever met in my entire life. He is a sadistic, evil-minded monster that deserves to die.

I absolutely _despise _him with a passion. Everything about him is sickening._ "You're a worthless little shit," _He would say. _"No one will care when you are gone," _He would spit at me in disgust.

I sigh, remembering the day this happened. Remembering when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I don't want to relive that memory. But I have no choice. Sense I have no future ahead of me, why not just relive the day after I got injured, to present time?

Here we go.

**Flashback (Next few chapters will be this way)**

After the long day of celebrating, I decided to head home. Natsu wouldn't leave my side, though. He insisted he stay with me to protect me. Not that I mind, he's my boyfriend after all, yet, he's still the same best friend I met a few years ago.

I sigh in contempt. Natsu is my savior. He alerted my friends I was terribly injured and took me back home by himself. He's really amazing.

I owe it to my friends, too. They helped me through thick and thin. These people I befriended are incredible.

I take Natsu's hand as we walk toward my apartment. I see him smile from the corner of my eye, making me smile, too. He squeezes my hand and we keep on walking.

A few minutes later we reach my apartment. "Are you coming inside?" I ask Natsu, turning to face him. He nods with a grin. His smile is contagious, I can't help but smiling back again.

We head inside, both of us immediately exhausted. "I'm going to bed," I inform Natsu. He nods, agreeing with me. We both change into more comfortable bed attire and lay in bed.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiles, although hard to see in the dark. "I love you, too," He says as he cuddles into my side. I hum happily and snuggle closer to him.

His warmth radiating off of his body makes me drowsy, soon, I fall into a peaceful slumber.

The next day we head out, hand in hand to the market. We decided that I should rest for a week or two until I start going on quests again.

Walking into a little cafe, we sit in a little booth. "So, are you feeling better?" Natsu asks, a look of worry in his eyes. I nod. "I feel much better. Especially since you're here," I blush, holding his hands in mine. He grins, making me grin back.

We both make small talk after we order our food. Natsu got two full-sized sandwiches, while I got one. I honestly don't understand how he fits all of that in his stomach. I giggle, watching him stuff his mouth. He looks at me questioningly but continues his feast.

After an hour we head out, completely content in each other's presence. "Want to go to a movie?" He asks me. I nod, a small smile on my face. With that we walk to the nearest theatre.

Natsu pays for the tickets, and we grab our popcorn and head into the movie. As we watch the movie, I lean my head on his shoulder, feeling and hearing his chuckle. We stay that way through the whole movie until it was time to leave.

We walk out of the room. Natsu says he'll be right back. I watch him sprint towards the bathroom, knocking some people over in the process. I laugh a little at his actions. _That's my Natsu._

"Whoa~Sorry! You okay!" I hear someone shout as I'm suddenly on the ground, groaning. "Y-yeah?" I say, slowly getting up. I look up to meet a pair of beautiful, mesmerizing, cool blue eyes. I blush, looking away. "Yeah I'm fine," I state with a small laugh. The guy sighs. "Good to know. I basically ran you over," He laughs.

We both make a small talk after that incident. "What's your name?" He asked, leaning up against the wall. "Lucy," I answered. He hummed. "Pretty name. Mines Derek." I nod. We then just talk about random things until I spot Natsu walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Natsu!" I shout. He turns to me, smiling, but quickly fading as he notices the guy next to me. He walks over to me, giving me a curious stare and a warning look to Derek.

Derek holds out his hand to Natsu. "Hello. My name is Derek Grant. Nice to meet you," He says, shaking Natsu's hand. "Nice to meet you, too," He replies, a little uncertain.

Derek turns to me. "I must get going. But it was nice meeting you!" He smiles. "Wait! Will we see each other again?" I ask, curiously. He winks at me, causing me to blush. "Maybe." And with that he walks out.

Natsu turns to me, his arms crossed and a small frown on his face. "Who was that?" He demanded. I shrug. "Just a friend I met. He's really nice." He gives me a disapproving look. "I don't like him," He states. I roll my eyes. "You don't like any other male I talk to. Now, let's go," I say, tugging on his arm and leading him out of the theatre.

I hear him mumble a few choice words behind me, but I ignore them. That guy I met seemed interesting. I should talk to him more. Get to know him better.

Oh, but what a very bad choice that was.

_A very bad choice indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry Natsu, we can't lose hope now. We have good leads," Wendy said with a bright, encouraging smile. I don't have the strength to smile back. I really haven't been myself lately. I've been eating much less, not participating in small fights. Just not being my usual cheery self.

Everyone in the guild is depressed beyond words. We all are emotionally unstable. We can't find happiness that lasts long enough. Lucy was our happiness, our rock. She kept us strong in times of need, even when we didn't need it.

The whole guild is our family. We all are strong for each other, but, without Lucy, what are we?

A lump forms in my throat. The thought of Lucy, gone, for a whole damn _year_. It is upsetting to no end. I swallow in attempt to not burst out crying right then and there.

"I guess you're right. Our leads have gotten better," I respond to her question. She nods in response. Wendy looks up at me with big blue eyes. "Natsu, I know that it's been tough since Lucy... Vanished. It's hard for everyone. But we still have to stay positive. Wouldn't Lucy want us to be like that?" She says, straightforwardly.

I sigh. "Yeah. But, Wendy," I place my face in my hands, "I'm just so stressed, worried, upset, angry, you name it. I don't have any hope left. I know that's not me but that's what I feel. I just can't be happy without Lucy." Wendy smiles sadly. "We all aren't happy right now. The situation switched out lives around. But we all understand each other. We're all friends for a reason," Wendy places her hand on my shoulder, "but we have to stay strong. I know that some day, we will find her. I have a feeling."

I sniff, hugging Wendy unexpectedly. She immediately wraps her arms around me in response to my embrace. "We'll get through this, Natsu. We just have to stay strong. For Lucy."

I nod. "For Lucy," I say with determination .

**Lucy's POV**

I've been lying here in the same position for a few days now. I'm so tired and _done_. Why can't I die yet?

A wave of mixed emotions run through my body, surprising me to the point I almost cry out.

I can't help it anymore, I'm either void of emotion or I'm filled to the brim in feelings. It's never in between.

The most hardest things is to stay sane. In a place like this, you think you would be long gone, right? Wrong. You barely have anything to do, so your mind is usually blank, leaving no room for insane thoughts. It has struck me a few times. I'd wonder if I was losing my mind. But how can I? I barely have any coherent thoughts now. My energy goes into just reflecting the good times. The times before this happened.

I'm mentally and physically exhausted. The abuse that my body wen through also a used myself mentally. I know that if I do ever get out of this, I will never be the same again.

Regardless, I will always be broken. The thought is sad bit true. What I went through is definitely a life-changing moment. A terrible moment.

I regret becoming friends with _him._ _He _is the damn monster that threw away my life and everything that belonged to me.

The memories of becoming friends with him is permanently stored in my brain. I wish I could rid of it.

**Flashback**

After seeing Derek a few days ago , I've been wanting to meet up with him again. Natsu keeps telling me he's weird and that I should ignore him but I don't really want to.

He doesn't seem that bad. He's nice-looking, polite, kind, sounds like good friend material right there. Natsu thinks otherwise. He keeps telling me I need to get to know him note first, but he still doesn't like him.

Derek is just different. Well, everyone is, but something about him stands out more. I can't put my finger on it but I know that's what it is.

I already made plans to talk to Derek later, and he agreed. We were going to meet up at a small café and talk, get to know each other better. Natsu was against it but I convinced him it was just to get to know each other better. He reluctantly complied a while later.

About a few hours later I decide I'm ready to go, so I tell Natsu where I'm going and I head out. The walk isn't very far, maybe just a quick ten minutes.

I reach the little café, instantly spotting Derek I'm a small booth. I make my way over to him. He smiles as I near him. I sit down and smile at him as well.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy. How have things been?" He asked. _He's seems very polite. _"Things have been great. I've been starting to get more quests that reward more jewel," I say, enthusiastically. He grins. "That's good to hear! Say, what guild are you in?" He asks, clearly curious.

"Fairy Tail," I respond. His eyes widen. "Wow, Fairy Tail is so cool! I've always wanted to be in the guild!" I cock my head to the side in wonder. "What type of magic do you have?" I question, now intrigued. _Wow, this guy is a mage too? This gets better and better._

"Well, I'm a Darkness God." My eyes widen in astonishment. "Are you joking?!" He chuckles. "Nope not joking. That's my magic." I stare at him with my jaw open. _This guy must be extremely powerful._

"Anyway, what type of mage are you?" I snap out of my staring. I started to blush. "I'm a Celestial Wizard," I respond. He looks amazed. "Really? There aren't that many out there. That's so cool," He says. I blush harder.

We talk for awhile about random things, then decide to order our food. We eat our food and then depart ways. "I'll see you next week, alright?" I call to him. He nods, waving back at me.

I head home with a smile on my face. Today was great, I got to bond with my new friend and learn he's a Darkness God! Amazing.

When I get home, Natsu is waiting for me at the front door. He frowns when he sees my happy expression. "He didn't do anything to you?" Was the first thing he asked me. I roll my eyes. "No, Natsu. He didn't do anything to me. It was really fun, though." He nods, uncertain.

"So, what did you guys do?" He asks. "We went to a café and just got to know each other," I said.

He yawns suddenly, and stretches . "Well, I'm going to go to bed. You coming?" He says, walking out if the room. I murmur a 'yes' as I get ready for bed. _This day went by really fast. I glad I got to spend it getting to know Derek._

I yawn, getting under the sheets with Natsu. I snuggle closer to him, his warm body making me happy.

He wraps his arms around me. We both drift off together.

I dream of me and Derek that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV Flashback**

Getting to know Derek that week was really enjoyable. I learned many things about him that we're very surprising.

He was a Darkness God!

I've never even heard of one before, they sound so rare. That name is just so.. powerful, I really wonder what his real power looks like.

I shiver involuntarily. I don't think I want to know.

Anyway, it really was great. I still don't understand why I'm so ecstatic for that day. It was only a week ago, yet, I feel all giddy inside. Just the mere thought of seeing him again sent butterflies through my stomach.

I wonder why I'm getting this feeling, though. I'm sure it's just because we're really close friends and I'm just happy to be around him. Yeah, I'm sure that's it.

Sighing happily, I get up for the day, grabbing my bathroom thingsand getting ready for the day.

Today, me and Natsu are going on a mission together. I've recently had trouble paying for my rent so I decided it would be best to go on one.

I step in the warm shower, the warmth easing my tense shoulders and soothing my mind. I sit there, relaxing, before I actually wash myself.

After a few minutes, I am clean. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and walk out of the bathroom.

"Gotcha!"

The feel if someone's hands on me and someone talking startles me so much, I spin around and whack the person upside the head.

The person falls to the ground with a _thump_. "Ouch!" They shout. I look down at the floor to see a mop of pink hair. "Oh, I'm sorry Natsu. You startled me," I apologize, helping him off the floor. He dusts himself off and gives me a bright smile. "No biggie! Anyway, so I got an idea for a good quest!" I nod to him to continue.

"Well, go on."

He looks proud. "How about a job to capture this supposedly magical wolf? It seems easy enough and it pays a lot!" He seems excited about this.

I smile at him. "Yeah, sure. We can leave tomorrow," I say. Natsu fist pumps the air. "Cool! Now, Lucy, you better put some clothes on," he gives me an evil smirk, "or you can just stay how you are now."

I look down. I was still in my towel. I blush, going to look for some clothes. I find the clothes and shoo Natsu out of the room. I put on my clothes, a light blue top, some shorts and my sandals.

I walk out of my room, taking Natsu's hand in mine, and walking out of my apartment.

We head to the guild. We wanted to spend time with our friends for awhile since we haven't done so in some time.

Upon nearing the guild, I spot a familiar figure walking in the sane direction. I recognize then immediately. "Hey, Derek!" I called out, waving my free arm. Derek turns around, smiling when he sees me, then he starts to walk over to me.

"Hey, Lucy. I haven't seen you since our get-together last week." Thank goodness he didn't say 'date.' That wouldn't have sat well with Natsu.

I nod. "So where are you heading?" I ask. "To the Fairy Tail guild, " he responds. I look at him incredulously. "Are you really?" He shakes his head to confirm. "Yeah. I really think I should put my power to good use."

Natsu, who has been whiter the while conversation, buts in at this. "What is your power" Derek grins. "A Darkness God." Natsu looks at Derek, speechless.

"A-a Darkness God?" He stutters, clearly shocked.

Derek nods, a smirk on his face. "Yep. Anyway, can I walk with you guys? I'm kind of lost," he asks. I smile, nodding. He smiles back. Natsu just stares at him suspiciously. I wonder why he has that look on his face.

The three of us head to the guild. I talked with Derek most of the time, although I did feel bad for Natsu. He didn't look sad, though. He just looked preoccupied. Huh, he usually never thinks too hard.

I chuckle to myself, and answer Derek's question. "Yeah, usually when new members are recruited, they go on a mission with at least two other mages for a first start," I say. He nods, his brows furrowed in concentration.

We reach the front doors to the guild, opening them. Natsu walks in first, his hand in mine. Derek is behind me, a little nervous.

I go up to MiraJane smiling at her. "Hey, Mira, we got someone who wants to join the guild!" I say happily. Mira's eyes light up. "Ooh! Welcome, young sir! You would like to join, correct?" He nods. Mira smiles. "What's your name?"

"Derek Grant," he responds.

Mira nods, writing a few things down. "Congratulations, Derek! You are now apart of the Fairy Tail guild!" Derek give me a surprised glance. _'Thats it?' _He mouths to me. _'Yep,' _I mouth back.

Derek ends up getting his insignia on his lower back, which I thought was a cute place to put it.

Mira sends a curious glance to Derek. "So what is your magic power?" She asks, a shine of curiosity in her eyes. Derek once again smirks before telling her his power. "I'm a Darkness God," he proudly states. Mira's eyes widen. "Oh, I've never heard of such a thing? Is it a rare type?" Derek shrugs.

"There's only three in existence. I'm one of the three," he states. We all stare at him, our jaws open in awe. Natsu is the first to speak. "Oh, w-wow, I didn't know there were any left? How did you know?"

Derek leans against the wall. "Well, I grew up training with them."

Natsu suddenly laughs. "Ha, yeah right! They were long gone a hundered years ago." Derek shakes his head. "Well, yes, they were. But I was there with them. It's a long story, though. They did train with me." I nodded. That made more sense.

Natsu had an 'I don't believe you' face, but I trusted what he said.

"Could you tell us more about that? If you're comfortable with it," I ask. Derek nods slowly. "I guess, well," he sits down in a chair, so does everyone else, "it'll take awhile so make yourselves comfortable," he takes a breathe and starts the story.

**To be continued.**

**Next chapter: The Story Of The Three Darkness Gods.**


	6. Chapter 6

"In the first years of the Dark Guild starting, my guild master decided that he wanted to have the best of the best. So he had very powerful wizards come and create a spell that would transform a regular human into a powerful being," Derek started, shifting a bit in his seat. We signal him to continue. He takes another breathe and continues.

"The first human that was hit with the spell, successfully transformed, same as the other two. As you know, one of them was me. I grew up with the others."

"When we first received the power, none of us knew what to do. We've seen magic be done before, but we've never done any kinds of magic in our lives."

"We decided to research on our power, but we couldn't find anything on that subject. We were appalled. There weren't _any _documents or anything. We eventually gave up and decided to teach ourselves."

Natsu looked like he was in deep thought, his hands clasped and under his chin. I give him a confused glance but he doesn't return it. Derek clears his throat and continues again.

"After awhile we decided we were ready to become solo mages. I was reluctant on the idea, for I was... With one of them at the time and didn't want to leave him. We had no choice in the matter, though, because our master said we _should _go. I was heartbroken," he smiles weakly;I give him a sympathetic look.

"I have a question," I start. Derek nods. I shift in my seat, wringing my hands together nervously. "Well, you said they disappeared over a hundred years ago, and that you went off on your own too. How are you not... You know," I gesture to his body.

Derek laughs, startling Mira, Natsu and I. We give each other confused glances. Derek takes a deep breathe, calming himself. "For starters, the reason I'm not dead is because the spell casted on me basically made me an immortal and-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa! _Immortal?!" Natsu shouts, clearly surprised. Derek nods slowly. "Yes... Why?" Natsu frowns. "Seriously? Dude, being immortal is the most rarest abilities in the universe. How can you say it so nonchalantly?" Derek shrugs. "Dunno. Thought it was normal after year ninety."

The three of us give each other incredulous looks but brush it off. Natsu looks at Derek cautiously. "Hmm. Alright, so answer this," Natsu says, "If you're immortal, can't you change your appearance?"

Derek nods. "Yes. I can shift into any age I want. Well, as far as a normal age can go. The youngest I can shift is one years old," he explains. We sit and honk for a few minutes, letting the information sink in.

"Well," Mira breaks the silence, "why did you come to Magnolia? And why didn't you go duo with your lover?" She asked. Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I came to Magnolia because I heard there were good a guilds here. I water a break from being solo, so I decided to look for a new temporary guild," Derek leans further back into his chair.

"I _did _want to go with Kai, who is my lover. But my master told me he thought he would be distracting and my studies would diminish. It was a dumb excuse but I agreed reluctantly," he sighs sadly, Mira and I give him sorrowful expressions.

Mira places a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You must be hurting on the inside," she sympathizes. He nods numbly. "Yeah, I miss him terribly. But I hope one day I'll find him again," Derek laughs weakly.

"Don't worry, you will find him some day. He might even be looking for you now!" I say, attempting to lift his spirits. I'm rewarded with a small smile and I rejoice silently. "I hope," he whispers.

Natsu, who had been quiet the whole time pipes up. "I'm sure you'll find him. Hell, I bet we could help you find him!" He exclaims excitedly. That was out of nowhere.

Derek's eyes light up. "Really?! You mean it?" He hopefully asks. Natsu nods, smiling his trademark smile. I couldn't help but smile at that look.

"Of course! You're family after all," he grins. Tears well in Derek's eyes. "Thank you so much," he whispers, not trusting his voice at the moment. He gets up from his seat to embrace us three. "Thank you so much," he repeats, hugging us tighter. We all hug him back as I pat his pack soothingly.

"Anytime, Derek."

_**Annnnd shitty chapter. It's a dumb boring filler so sorry.**_

_**Word count: 787 (Omf that's terrible)**_


End file.
